Danger In the Moonlight
by DawningFlame
Summary: Angie and Derek have always neglected their feelings for each other, even after all the hardships they faced since they met. Now its time for Derek and Kimishima to step up to the challenge and combat the last remnants of Adam's GUILT. [Angie x Derek]
1. Chapter 1: A Doctor and His Nurse

Woo hoo, First fan fic! Hope you like it. This is my first one so be kind on me if people are OOC or if there's a plot hole will ya? Oh and Italics at the end mean the chapters done and its just me.

Spoilers for chapters 3, 5, and 6 in Trauma Center Second Opinion and Under the Knife

Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Center. All places and characters belong to Atlus Co.

Danger in the Moonlight

Chapter 1: A Doctor and His Nurse 

Derek Stiles was finishing his paperwork, but his mind drifted elsewhere as he filled out paper after paper. He was glad to see Angie walk into his office and put down his pen, walking to her. "Angie, you have a moment?" He asked her. She looked up from the notebook she was writing in. "Yes, Doctor Stiles?" Derek looked to the side. "I was...wondering if we could talk for a bit." He said, running his hand through his messy hair. "Of course Doctor Stiles, what is it you-" "Hold on Angie, I want to talk to you on the roof." He said, looking out the doorway.Angie looked at Derek quizzically. "Doctor Stiles?" she said, following him. Neither of them said anything for a while as they walked, but Derek broke the silence.

"Angie, remember when we first met?" He asked her, looking ahead. "...Yes" She said slowly. "You didn't think I was very experienced did you? In fact you said I wasn't a real doctor." Derek continued, walking through the doors and into the roof. Angie stiffened when he said that. She was still slightly ashamed of herself for acting out like that. Nevertheless, she nodded slightly. Derek smiled. "You were right...I wasn't a real doctor. I neglected my patients and I almost lost them, but...because of you, I was able to save many lives and earn my position at Caduceus...because of what you said that day helped made my life better." Derek said, leaning against the railing and looking up into the moon.

"You even saved my life on one occasion. You...and Doctor Kimishima." He said, looking at Angie. She looked out into the city. "I...I was afraid...Afraid I would lose you...I didn't do much." She said, turning to Derek. "If you must thank someone, thank Kimishima." She said, looking away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Derek looking into her eyes. "Don't talk like that...You help assisted Doctor Kimishima and stayed by my bedside as I recovered. Recovery isn't all about medicine and rest you know." He said looking into her emerald eyes.

He slowly brought his lips against hers. Her eyes widened slightly before relaxing and letting him embrace her in the moonlight, Derek took it as a sign to deep the kiss and-He saw a flash and heard a voice singing."DEREK AND ANGIE, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They broke apart and whirled around. They turned a fiery red when they saw Amy, Tyler, Leslie, Cybil, and Victor, all standing near the door way. Amy was giggling like a little girl because...she is one. They noticed she was holding a camera and looked at each other. Tyler pumped his fist into the air and yelled. "Way to go Derek! I knew you could do it!" Derek's face got a bright shade of red. Leslie was laughing behind her hand slightly, Cybil had thin smirk on her face and Victor just had a "I-Knew-this-would-happen-one-day" look on his face.

Derek was the first one to talk. "Tyler, Cybil, Victor, Leslie, Amy...what are you guys doing here...?" He asked them, coughing slightly. They walked over to the railing and leaned against it, except for Cybil and Victor. Leslie looked at Derek. "Well..its kind of a long story. Amy saw you guys walking somewhere and she got curious. She wanted to know what you guys were up to, but I couldn't let her go alone so I went along to...that and I was also curious." She said, giggling slightly. Angie and Derek looked at each other, blushing. "Anyways when we bumped into Tyler who was on his way to see Amy here and he wanted to tag along because...Wait why did you come along with us?" Leslie asked, turning to Tyler. He shrugged. "Dunno, I finished my paperwork and the next surgury wasn't going to start for an hour and a half."

Leslie sighed before continuing. "anyways we passed by Victor who INSISTED on coming." She said glaring at him. Victor scoffed. "I knew this would happen some day. I just needed to see it so R&D had something to poke fun at." He said, shrugging. Cybil glared at him. "Victor!" "You're a jerk!" Amy said, looking at him angrily. "Yeah? well so are you!" Victor retorted. Cybil put a hand in her face. "Victor I hope you realize how idiotic you looking squabbling with a child." Victor scoffed again and quieted down. "Anyways we walked passed Cybil who Tyler wanted to bring along because he felt she was so...uptight." Leslie continued. "He got a nasty kick to the stomach from me." Cybil said, grinning. Tyler whined. "Come on, that freaking hurt! Seriously Cybil you need to stop being so-" Cybil struck him in the stomach and he doubled over. "Was that really necessary?" He wheezed. Cybil smirked. "Of course."

Tyler mumbled and rested against the railing. "And thats how we got here." Leslie concluded. They didn't say anything and simply stared at the beautiful night sky. Derek looked at Amy. "Oh yeah Amy, can I see that camera you're holding?" Derek asked her. She giggled and handed it to him. Angie looked at Derek as he went behind her. "Doctor Stiles?" She asked him. Derek propped his chin on top of Angie's head and held the camera out, taking a picture. When he would develop it, he would find Angie and him in the same position they were in, Tyler leaning over Cybil and Victor to get a better shot, Amy laughing at Tyler, Victor putting his hand in his face, and Cybil aiming another kick at him.

Cybil coughed slightly. "Not to ruin the fun but don't we have an operation breifing in about...30 minutes...?" She asked the group. Derek looked at Tyler and he shrugged. "Maybe we should get back. Leslie mind taking Amy back for me?" Tyler asked her. "Sure. Come on Amy, we have to go back to your room." She said, walking to the door along side Amy, who pouted. "Aw...You're no fun!" She said, disappearing into the building Derek looked at everyone as they walked back into the building, but no matter what he did, his eyes kept getting drawn back to Angie. He smiled to himself as he walked.

Woo hoo! First Chapter done! Expect about 5 more chapters. 6 the most. yeah. I know. Review and I'll take some constructive criticism. I'll try and write fast but...don't expect much. I'm no fast typer like some people. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Grim Nightmare

My bold and italic tags refuse to work on me for some reason. Ah well. I can use...what can I use to tell you when the chapter starts and ends? Whatever I'll be using xXxX to seperate the story now...and keep your mind clean while you're at it. shifty eyes Anyways thanks. I don't have any spell or grammar checkers so I'm gonna have to read through it myself, which means slower update, and I don't like that. Its for the good of the story though so...yeah. 

Disclaimer: Atlus owns Trauma Center and all fictional characters and locations, for if I owned it I would get rid of Triti...What? No one likes Triti.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2: A Grim Nightmare

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek, Angie, Victor, Cybil and Tyler walked into the conference room and took their seats around the table. Sidney looked up from the folder he was skimming through. "Good. You're here. We can start the briefing now. Victor, if you please." He said, nodding towards Victor. He cleared his throat. "We received a patient who has an advanced strain of pneumonia." Tyler snorted. "Pneumonia? Didn't we create a vaccine for it already?" Victor glared at Tyler. "We did, but it seems to be immune to the vaccine. We've been doing tests and we came up with this...Serum." Victor said, holding up a vial of light red liquid. "We conducted tests and it seems that this serum, when injected into a small tissue of pus, hardens it enough for you to smash it with the scalpel, then extract it." He said, putting the serum down. "Why can't we just drain the pus and be done with it?" Angie asked Victor. "We tried that and the result was disastrous." He said bluntly.

Derek raised an eyebrow at his statement. "When we tried to drain it, the pus reformed and sent a small puff of orange gas into the operation room." He explained. "We were lucky enough to not get anyone infected...but something seemed odd." Victor explained. He looked around. "The patient tested positive for Chirality." Derek adjusted his glasses. "Excuse me?" He said. Victor sighed. "Calm down Stiles, the chirality reading was minor and it didn't seem like any form of GUILT." Victor scoffed. Angie stiffened. "Do you think this might be an early strain of Pempti?" She thought aloud. Victor's face looked grim. "I doubt it. If it were, why didn't it show up sooner..?" Sidney looked around. "In any case, we have two objectives, extract the pus from the patient and if possible, discover what exactly is causing the chiral reaction." He said, looking to Derek. He got up and walked towards the OR with Angie. Sidney turned to Cybil. "You'll be handling the anesthetics, as per usual." She gave him a curt nod and followed them. He looked at Victor and Tyler. "Both of you, assist Stiles through the operation, in case anything happens." Victor mumbled something incoherent and Tyler nodded before going after them.

When they arrived the medical tools were all aligned next to Derek. "I'm starting the operation!" He made incision and they got a look at the lung. The lung was filled with a yellow liquid that made sickening sounds. Derek took the serum and injected it into pus. It hardened as Derek reached for the scalpel. He smashed it and Angie held up a tray as Derek put the peices of pus into it. This continued on until there was only a single blotch of pus left. Derek injected the serum into the small patch of pus and it reacted wildly. It exploded and sent more pus to spread throughout the lung. "What the...!? Doctor Stiles! Use the serum again!" Angie yelled. Derek injected the serum all around the pus and it hardened. "What caused it to react like tha-"

Angie was cut off when the pus exploded, sending pieces of it flying around the room like shrapnel. Derek covered his face and looked down. His face turned pale as he saw that the lung he was operating on had been punctured with countless holes. Several large lacerations ran across the lung. "D-Doctor Stiles...! The patient...is..." "...Dead..." Derek finished for her. He couldn't believe it. He took a look at his vitals and he felt his insides twist. Sidney had keyed in the PA system for the operation room. "...Close him up Derek." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Derek nodded slightly and closed up his incision.

"Dammit! What the hell happened!?" Victor yelled. They were in the conference room again and everyone was looking grim. "Calm down Victor. It wasn't your fault." Sidney said, staring at him. Victor mumbled something as Tyler looked around. "Maybe what Angie said might be true." He suggested. "That explains the chiral reaction and the whole exploding th-" He paused. "Well, maybe not the exploding but it does seem to fit." He said, shrugging. Victor got up. "Well in any case, we have some samples of the pus from the operation. I can-" "Angie, you're bleeding..." Cybil interrupted. She pointed at Angie's hand, which she had been coughing on the entire time they were in the conference room. Angie looked down at her hands and turned pale.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A failed operation and Angie getting ill? Oh noes! What has come over Angie? And what exactly caused the chiral reaction? I'll gladly take any and all tips, tricks, suggestions, and constructive criticism. After all, I am fairly new to writing. Oh and by the way, if you're wondering why I'm updating so fast its because I have no school for a while and that I have nothing to do. coughs slightly anyways see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Fate In His Hands

As you can probably see...I'm currently trying that whole "New-line-when-someone-new-talks" thing. I'm not used to it. Oh well. Old habits die hard I guess. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: Her Fate In His Hands

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Derek was standing by the door to Angie's room when he heard the door open. He ran over to Dr. Clarks who walked out of the room. "Doctor Clarks, How is...?"

He smiled half heartily. "She's fine...for now. Vitals are at the low 70's range, but she has a positive chiral reaction." He said hesitantly.

Derek winced at the mention of a positive chiral reaction. "How is that possible...? Didn't we eradicate GUILT already!?" He said, practically yelling. Clarks shook his head. "What kind of-"

"That...We will explain at the next operation briefing." Clarks interrupted. Derek turned his head towards the woman on the bed.

"Angie..."

Derek arrived into the conference room and sat down at the table quietly. Sidney stood up. "We have some interesting news. Cybil, the lights, if you please." He said, turning to Cybil. She got up and cut the lights. "We were lucky enough that this certain GUILT was already operated on earlier in the European branch of Caduceus." He said playing a video. "This video is a record of that operation." He stated as the video played. There was a man that looked much like Derek, only with neater hair and no glasses. He was operating when he suddenly dropped his scalpel on the floor and clutched his hand. He reached for a spare scalpel on the tray next to him but he fell backwords. Sidney stopped the tape here. "The man was fine. The patient..." He felt no need to finish his sentence as everyone was tense. "Victor, enlighten us as to what exactly we will be facing when we operate on Miss Blackwell." He said, nodding to Victor. Victor stood up and coughed slightly.

"This GUILT...could be considered a toxin...but then again, it might also be considered Kyriaki." He said, crossing his arms. "It changes between a vapor cloud and Kyriaki at random intervels, but we've noticed that it changes much faster when at night." He said looking around. "The vapor cloud is the most dangerous as it harms the surgeon rather than the patient itself. It seems it can form part of the Kyriaki's bladed tails in its gas form, then dissipate it, into itself." He looked around. "As such we have dubbed this GUILT, Geist."

Tyler looked up. "Geist? Odd name I'd say." He said, shrugging.

Victor glared at him. "Hmph. It fits it well I suppose." Sidney sighed at the two constantly squabbling and turned to Derek.

"Stiles, you'll be operating on this operation." He said to him. Derek flinched slightly and Sidney pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know how hard this is for you, but stay calm, be careful, and be precise." He said to Derek who turned away, face a tinge of red. Derek got up from his seat and left the conference room. Cybil didn't wait for Sidney to say anything and walked out of the room, next to Derek. "Doctor Chase, you'll be assisting Derek in place of Miss Blackwell." Tyler sighed and got up. "Clarks I want you to take over the operation in case Derek can no longer continue." He said, turning to Doctor Clarks

Clarks frowned slightly. "I hope it won't come to that, but I will do the best I can." He said getting up. Derek had already put on the surgical mask when he arrived.

"I'm starting the operation!"

He gelled and incised into her flesh, wincing slightly, but he shook it off. He saw a big blotch of blue gas sitting in the middle of her organ. He felt his temper flare as he reached for the drain, but Tyler stopped him.

"Wait Derek! Remember what happened in that operation? I know how hard this is on you...but focus! Angie's life is at stake here!" He snarled rather harshly. Derek nodded slightly. He mentally slapped himself as he reached for the ultrasound and scalpel. He waited for a bit and the cloud dissipated. Derek then used the ultrasound around the organ and made incisions. Kyriaki reared its ugly head as Derek lasered them. They quickly dashed to the other side of the organ and he cursed under his breath as the laser followed them and found its mark. the first wave of Kyriaki was eliminated as Giest turned back into its gas form. Derek cursed and waited.

"...Dude, its a report from Victor. Looks like Giest only attacks if you try to drain it for longer than 4 seconds." Tyler said, skimming through a folder he was handed by a nurse. Derek nodded and took the drain. He started to drain Giest and after 3 seconds it hissed at Derek. He nearly dropped the drain, but stopped and put it down on the tray next to him. He took out the ultrasound as Giest turned into its Kyriaki form. Derek used the ultrasound and the mature Kyriaki came out of the incision he made. He took the laser and a thin blue light touched it and it dove back into her organ

"Coward!" Derek hissed. He drove it out again and lasered it. It didn't dive under her organ, but instead, turned back into a gas cloud.

"Derek, her vitals are dropping!" Tyler warned.

Derek looked at her vitals. "14? How could I be so careless?" He muttered under her breath. He couldn't wait for Giest to turn back into its Kyriaki form so he did what he could do. The vision around the organ blackened and he saw a star appear in front of him, one line at a time. Time slowed to a crawl as Derek reached for the drain. He began draining it and it made a low hissing noise as the gas swam up the drain. It formed a Kyriaki blade and it shot out at him. His eyes widened and he retracted his hand. It was still fast, even when Derek was using the Healing Touch, and it showed. He looked at his hand. There was a thin laceration that ran along his left hand. It started bleeding and he grasped it. Time sped up and he saw Giest was in its Kyriaki form. Tyler was nearby and treating to his wounds.

"Dude, I TOLD you to be careful!" Tyler said, sighing. He cleaned the blood off and put Anti-biotic gel on Derek's hand. He wrapped his hand with the bandages on the table. "Go Derek, you have on operation to finish." He said, helping Derek back up. He ran over to the operating table and took a look at her vitals. He couldn't believe it when he saw it read 35. He turned to Tyler. "Think of it as thanks for saving Amy." He said, grinning. Derek nodded and turned back to Giest. It was in its Kyriaki form. Derek ultrasounded and incised the small shadow that appeared. He lasered the mature form of Kyriaki and watched it disappear. He let out a satisfied sigh.

He reached for the stitches and scowled when Giest appeared in its gas form. He grabbed the drain and started to drain it, stopping every few seconds to let Giest calm down. He eventually couldn't wait any longer and held the drain down. He closed his eyes and flinched, expecting a sharp pain to run up his hand, but nothing happened. He looked down and noticed that Giest was gone. He let out a long sigh as he sutured his incision. He wrapped her wound in bandages and ripped off his mask. Her life was in his hands and he nearly killed her out of his rage against Giest. He turned to Tyler and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler...I...I can't thank you enough for what you did for me."

"Nah, don't mention it dude, I still owe you one for saving Amy." He said, grinning. Derek looked back and watched as doctors lifted Angie out of the operation table and onto a strecher.

"Nice work, Doctor Stiles."

Derek flinched slightly as he turned around. "D-Doctor Kimishima! What are you doing here!? I-I thought you were at the European Caduceus branch!" Derek said, surprised.

Kimishima smirked. "I was. I came by for a..." She paused slightly. "Vacation. It seems you and Angie finally..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Derek coughed loudly. Kimishima laughed at Derek as his face turned bright red. "So it was true eh?" She said, still laughing

"Uh...what do you-"

"Rumors, Derek. I'm surprised you haven't heard how fast it spread. Even people in the Japanese Branch know about it." Kimishima said nonchalantly. Derek laughed slightly, his face getting a darker shade of red. He smiled at himself. He was proud of the doctor he had become. He was proud he could save the one he loved.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh don't worry. This may seem like the end...but not everything is as they seem...Anywho, Woo hoo! at the surprise cameo of Kimishima. Seriously, She's hot. How could I not include her in this chapter? Besides...I need her at the American branch so-...I said too much. If there's one thing I can say though, its that I won't focus on Derek letting a patient die THAT badly. You'll see why. Oh and i've been kind of busy. Stuff around my house is kind of hectic so its hard to find time to work on this. Ah and if you don't know, Giest is Ghost in German.


	4. Chapter 4: An Explanation And Vacation

Bah. My old keyboard broke. Writers block. Family and SHIN MEGAMI TENSAI: PERSONA 3:D. Sorry for the delay. Anyways I'm sorry and all that junk. onto the Disclaimer! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or all of its Characters...except Giest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4: An Explanation And Vacation

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek was walking out of the OR, smiling at himself as he walked down the corridor with Doctor Kimishima and Tyler. "So Tyler..." He said, turning to him. "Do we know exactly how Angie was infected?"

Tyler shook his head as he walked. "We still don't know how. Though Professor Blackwell did tell us bout Giest. Seems they were messing around with GUILT, fusing them together."

"F-Fusing GUILT!?" Derek gasped. "Are they crazy!?"

"Well, they only managed to make two strains before they had to stop. Each time they made a new strain about a quarter of their researchers were infected with GUILT and died." Kimishima explained, putting a hand on her hip as they walked. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Three strains? What happened to them?" Derek asked, ignoring her last comment. Kimishima shook her head. They walked into the conference room where Clarks, Sidney, and Victor were all waiting for them.

"Congratulations, Stiles. You seemed to have pulled a miracle again." Sidney said, adjusting his glasses.

"It was a difficult operation, but I'm glad I managed to save An-I mean the patient." He said, looking down.

Sidney cleared his throat. "In any case, I want you to travel to the Japanese Branch of Caduceus with Miss Thompson, Doctor Kimishima and Doctor Chase to help keep them up to date."

Derek looked around nervously. "All of us?"

Victor crossed his arms. "Hmph. I assume Kimishima here told you about the three other strains?" he asked him. Derek nodded slightly. "It looks like this was a mixture of Kyriaki and Tetarti." _Obviously..._ Derek thought to himself. "We still don't know what the other two strains look like or what GUILT they're mixtures of, so stay alert."

Sidney sighed. "It won't be too hard. Just another conference like the one you and Cybil attended, only without the bomb."

"Think of it as a vacation. It won't take long." Clarks said, grinning slightly.

"Ah right. That reminds me. What about the paperwork?" Sidney asked Kimishima.

"Already taken care of." She responded.

Derek looked at her oddly. "Paperwork? For what?"

Sidney raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? Kimishima is transferring to the American Branch." He said calmly.

"Huh!? What about the European Bra-"

"They found another Healing Touch user. A young man by the name of Markus." Kimishima interrupted. Derek raised his hand and opened his mouth as if to say something, but kept quiet. Clarks laughed slightly. "Looks like you'll be spending some time in Japan again. Hope you enjoy it."

"I'm so gonna get a lot hentai mangas and hentai movies when I get there!" Tyler whispered to Derek speaking louder than he meant to.

"What was that?" Victor said, glaring at Tyler.

"I uh...I didn't say any-" he was cut off when Kimishima elbowed him and mouthed the word "Pervert" quietly. "H-Hey I resent that!" He said, rubbing his side.

Sidney glanced at them oddly. "Not to ruin the mood, but what exactly does "Hentai" mean?" He asked. There was an awkward silence and Derek decided to break the tension.

"Well I uh...I better get back and go check on Angie..." He said, nearly sprinting out of the door.

Kimishima coughed. "I should go with him and check on Angie too..." She said, following Derek.

"I uh...Um...I gotta go check on Amy and Leslie." Tyler said, laughing nervously as he left the room slowly.

Victor got up. "I should get back to lab. Later." He said, walking out of the room calmly.

Clarks was opened his mouth to give an excuse, but he couldn't think of anything. "...Dammit." he thought to himself. Sidney raised an eyebrow.

xXxXxXxX

Derek and Kimishima walk to the room a nurse led them to. "She's in here." She said, checking her clip board before running off to other tasks.

Derek looked at Kimishima nervously before grabbing the metal handle and opening the door. He looked around the room before walking in. He was slightly surprised to find Angie was awake and reading a book. She smiled at him as he entered the room.

"Oh, hello Doctor Stiles." She said, closing her book.

Kimishima entered the room and looked around. "Hm...Rooms here are more patient friendly than in Europe." She remarked.

"D-Doctor Kimishima...! What are you doing here!?" She said, wincing and clutching her chest.

"A-Angie!" Derek said, running to her side.

"I-I'm okay Doctor." She said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Kimishima grinned. As Derek scratched the back of his head.

"You should take it easy. You just got out of the OR after all. In any case, Kimishima is transferring here to the American Branch of Caduceus."

Angie chuckled. "I see. I'm sure finding a replacement for Kimishima would be very ha-"

"They already did." Kimishima interrupted again, slightly annoyed. She looked away then grinned. "Ah right, I assume you and Derek are...?"

Angie scoffed. "Tch. "Are" what? Please, I'm dying to hear the end of that sentence." She said, crossing her arms. Kimishima laughed as Angie groaned. "Rumors, wasn't it?" She asked. Kimishima nodded, still grinning widely. "I swear I WILL kill Doctor Chase..." She muttered.

Derek smiled. "Sidney wants Tyler, Kimishima, You, and Me to go to Japan when you recover to keep the Japanese Branch up to date with GUILT." He explained.

Kimishima crossed her arms. "Truth be told, I'm still not that comfortable returning to Japan."

Angie looked at her. "You're a world renowned surgeon. You shouldn't have to worry." Angie reassured her.

"Well, we'll be able to spend some time in Japan when we're done so...I was...Wondering." He suddenly started blushing as Kimishima grinned.

"Huh? Whats wrong Derek?" Angie asked, a confused look on her face.

"I want to know if you uh...If you wanted to...uh..." He paused. "I-It's nothing..N-Never mind." He said, looking down. _Come on Derek! You saved patient after patient, you eradicated GUILT, you even walked into a battlefield with nothing but a scalpel! How can you not have the courage ask her out!?_ He thought to himself, sighing.

"H-Huh?" Angie said, even more confused.

"Well I uh...Better go. I need to work on my paperwork..." He said, laughing slightly.

"Of course Doctor. Just don't slack off." Angie said sternly.

Derek laughed as he got up and walked out off the room. "It was nice seeing you again Angie."

"Same here." She said, smiling.

Derek walked out of the room as Kimishima followed suit. "So you didn't ask her?" She asked him after he closed the door.

"Y-Yeah..."

"You shouldn't hesitate. When do you plan on telling her?"

"...I...I don't know. When we're going to Japan? I kind of want to ask her without raising more suspicion. Its hard enough to walk down the halls of Caduceus without dieing from all the blood rushing to my face." He said, looking down at the floor.

Kimishima glanced at the hallway behind her. "You hear anything?" She asked him.

Derek scratched the back of his head and looked around. "No. Why?" He said.

Kimishima turned around and crossed her arms. "Hm..."

Derek looked at the nearby clock. "I better get started on my paperwork." He said, walking back to his office.

"I'll go with you. Apparently my office is directly adjacent to yours." She said absentmindedly, following him.

xXxXxXxX

"Heh, yeah! I'll see you later Leslie." He said, smiling and walking down the halls with a bounce in his step.

"So, you didn't ask her?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow and looked around the corner. He saw Kimishima and Derek chatting and quickly retracted his head. and listened to the conversation.

"Y-Yeah..."

"You shouldn't hesitate. When do you plan on telling her?"

"...I...I don't know. When we're going to Japan? I kind of want to ask her without raising more suspicion. Its hard enough to walk down the halls of Caduceus without dieing from all the blood rushing to my face."

Tyler started to grin. "You better get with Angie in Japan." He said, chuckling quietly.

"You hear something?" He heard a deep female voice ask.

Tyler held his breath._ Oh crap, oh CRAP! Derek will KILL me if he found out I heard!_ He thought to himself. There was a long silence that seemed to last like an eternity to Tyler before he heard a voice speak again.

"No. Why?"

Tyler quietly exhaled and dabbed the sweat on his forehead and began to grin again.

"I better get started on my paperwork." He heard a voice say.

"I'll go with you. Apparently my office is directly adjacent to yours." With that, he heard footsteps fading away and he began to smile even more. He pulled out his cell phone and skimmed through his contacts until he found Leslie Sears's phone number. He looked around to make sure no one was listening before hitting the Send button to call her.

"Hey, Leslie, you won't believe what I just heard..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haven't given up just yet. I just have been busy. Real busy. Doing what? Nothing. Yes nothing. I apologise for the late chapter. I stayed up till 3 in the morning writing this. Such a short chapter too when compared to the time it took to write the others. I slightly rushed I think. Might have to change the genera to Romance/General. I'll get to the operations...maybe. If I don't get lazy then I promise you, you might not expect who I will infect with the other two strains. Just to let you know, heh. Anyways Bon Voyage.


End file.
